


Just A Perfect Blendship

by Poemsingreenink



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: Goodnight and Sam are dorks. Billy eats breakfast.





	

“Now, I just want you to remember that you are a full grown man, and there is no need to embarrass yourself by taking this any further. Don’t you agree, Billy?”

From his spot across the morning campfire Billy wasn’t entirely sure what he should be agreeing with. He’d missed the first part of the conversation, and now had a mouth full of fish. He couldn’t have responded if he wanted to.

“Billy doesn’t have to agree with anything he don’t want to,” Sam said. He was remarkably calm for a man holding a southern war legend in a headlock.  “This is between you and me.”

“Between you, and me, and _Ms. Rosalie_ ,” Goodnight sang while trying to squirm out of Sam’s hold. “Billy, will you do Sam a favor and go pick him big bouquet of wild flowers. He’s going to need them.”

“I am not!” Sam snapped.

Goodnight gasped with fake horror. “I know it’s been a while since you had a proper sweetheart, but you won’t deny the poor woman such a simple courting gesture! She might be a bounty hunter, but all women like flowers.”

“Oh now you’ve done it!”

Traveling with Sam was proving to be interesting. Especially where Goodnight was concerned. Most of the men they encountered treated Goody with unabashed awe and respect. One time a group of saloon gals had cut up Goodnight’s jacket and shared the pieces, each of them overwhelmed at getting to keep something touched by a local legend. Goodnight had been speechless with horror at the entire event, and Billy had laughed for days.  

Another time they’d joined up with a wagon train, and a young pup had insisted on sharing every scrap of his dinners with Goody (most of which he’d transferred immediately onto Billy’s plate “I am concerned by your considerable lack of stomach fat, Billy. You’re forty-five for god sake! It’s time to let yourself go.”)

Billy wasn’t used to men who treated Goodnight like someone to be put in headlocks after rounds of teasing. He also wasn’t used to Goody rabbit punching duly sworn law officers.

“Get off of me, Sam!”

“Not until you promise to stop with these fool notions!”

“What? The notion that you and Rosalie Cortez are going to ride off into the sunset, and have ten or eleven incredibly dangerous children? Name one after Billy. That’s all I ask.”

Billy supposed most lovers would have been jealous. Possibly concerned, but Sam wasn’t angry. Goodnight wasn’t distressed, and Billy was hungry so instead of helping he stole the last of the cornbread out of the glowing embers of the fire. It would be a tragedy to let it get cold.

“How dare you! You don’t think I’d make an honest woman out of her before children were even a glint in my eye?”

Sam shook Goodnight like a disobedient puppy, and Goodnight responded by slamming his foot atop Sam’s boot. Sam yelped, and took several steps back, but still held onto Goodnight’s neck.

“See you do like her! I’m just saying you should move a little faster than a snail’s pace if you want to get anywhere. She’s as lovely as the dawn, but you’re not aging nearly as well. You’re going to invite me to the wedding right? You wouldn’t run off and get hitched without telling me? ”

“Oh you mean like someone else did?”

Sam looked pointedly at Billy. Billy hadn’t blushed in front of anyone who wasn’t Goodnight in over fifteen years, and to his horror he could feel his face flushing as red as a lit match.

He coughed, swallowed the last of the cornbread and shrugged.

Goodnight’s hand came up and slapped over Sam’s face, fingers splayed wide.

“Watch my eyes!”

“If I can’t pick on your sweetheart, you can’t pick on mine. Knock that off.”

“Goody, you make me twist anymore I am going to throw my back out! I am old you idiot!”

There was at least half of a fish left on Goodnight’s plate, and Billy happily rescued it. He’d of wanted it that way.

“Lord no! Not your back! How will you carry Rosalie over the threshold with a busted up back?”

Billy sucked some of the meat off the fish bones. This was nice. Breakfast and a show. He’d check to see if there were any plays at the next large town they stopped in. Maybe they could make this a regular occurance.

Sam released Goodnight from the headlock, grabbed him around the waist, and lifted him clear off the ground.

“Sam!” Goody kicked backwards and hit Sam in the shins. “Do not throw me into that lake with my boots on!”

“I told you to knock it off. You never know when to quit.”

“Quit! I am just getting started!”

There was a loud splash, and Billy turned to see Goodnight surface. He gave his head a shake as though trying to dislodge the water from his ears, and pointed one dripping finger in Sam’s direction.  Sam was laughing so hard Billy was sure he was about to topple in after him.

“Billy!” Goodnight shouted “Cancel the wild flowers! Romeo here is on his own.”

Billy spat a fish bone into the dirt, and nodded seriously.

“Flowers are a bad idea anyway. Too conventional,” Billy called over. “Kill her a bear instead. That’ll impress her.”

Sam groaned. “Oh don’t you start too!”

“A bear! I love that idea!”

“Of course you do,” Billy said with a grin. “And so will Rosalie Cortez.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something fun. Either pretend that Goody and Billy survive and start traveling with Sam, or place this before they get to Rose Creek. 
> 
> In my personal opinion Rosalie Cortez is a bad ass bounty hunter who makes cow-eyes at Sam who sends her heart-eyes in return. It's ridiculous. They should probably get married. Goodnight likes to bring it up every five to six seconds.


End file.
